Luces del norte
by AlwaysEverlark
Summary: El sueño de Katniss siempre había sido ser guía en Alaska, y de pronto se convierte en realidad cuando llega a su ciudad un fotógrafo del National Geographic. La sorpresa es quien ese fotógrafo ya que a Katniss lo recuerda muy bien aunque no lo había visto desde hace años. Publicado para Prompts in Panem Language of Flowers. Day 6/ Hazel


Luces del norte

Katniss llevaba años odiando el invierno.

Odiaba el invierno desde que su padre murió durante uno, años atrás. Odiaba el invierno porque apenas había minutos de sol. Odiaba el invierno porque estaba helado y no se podía cazar. Odiaba el invierno porque apenas se podía salir al exterior. Odiaba el invierno porque, si bien su trabajo de camarera en Abernathy's no le desagradaba, en estos meses del año era apenas tolerable y la mataba del aburrimiento.

De hecho, odiaba el invierno por otra razón… pero era una razón que intentaba obviar.

En cualquier caso y de forma inexorable el invierno había llegado como todos los años, y esta vez con un plus: Prim, su adorada hermana pequeña, se había ido a Anchorage a empezar las prácticas como enfermera. Y Gale, su novio, se había marchado al territorio norte a trabajar en los campos de petróleo. Aunque tal vez Gale...ya no fuera su novio.

Sin embargo aunque había odiado todos los inviernos no podía odiar este porque, pese a todo, por fin iba a cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Haymitch, su jefe y el dueño de Abernathy's entre otros negocios, le había contratado para hacer de guía a un fotógrafo del National Geographic, y Katniss siempre había soñado con poder hacer de guía en Alaska, se sentía libre en la naturaleza, pero le había costado bastante dinero conseguir sacarse el título y la licencia. Su prioridad siempre habían sidos los estudios de Prim.

La historia de Haymitch era digna de contarse. Había llegado a Alaska con los bolsillos llenos de dinero y borracho como una cuba en uno de los cruceros para turistas acomodados que cruzan de Vancouver a Whittier, en la península de Kenai.  
Su mujer Mayselee le había abandonado tras ganar la lotería y aunque el dinero se repartió a partes iguales, él nunca se recuperó de "su golpe de suerte" ya que la amaba profundamente. Después de eso se dio a la bebida y se embarcó hacia el norte. Cuando llegó aquí, decidió quedarse tras contemplar una noche la Aurora boreal. Decía que por fin había encontrado algo que superaba en belleza a Mayselee y que entonces sería más fácil olvidarla.

Y por eso venía el National Geographic, para fotografiar auroras boreales, en los distintos parques naturales y enclaves más pintorescos... Y por eso habían discutido con su ex novio.

Katniss no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza la última discusión con _Gale:_

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que no irás a ningún sitio!  
— ¿Dé qué hablas, Gale?  
—De ti, dos meses fueras con un fotógrafo ¡de eso hablo!  
—No me lo puedo creer, de verdad ¿Estás celoso? Tú te vas fuera todos los años a las plataformas del norte y me vas a decir que ¿allí no hay mujeres?  
—Eso no importa, yo te quiero y te soy fiel — respondió testarudo Gale.  
—¿Y yo no? — respondió apesadumbrada.  
—Esa es la cuestión, Catnip… nunca me lo has dicho —dijo con un tono de tristeza que por unos momentos le ablandó el corazón. Pero sólo fue durante unos segundos porque la duda le dolía más. Ella le había sido fiel todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos ¡y por supuesto que le quería! Llevaban juntos varios años y habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, casi había sido su primer todo: su primer novio serio, su primer amante, su primer apartamento — ¿Entonces?  
—Entonces, hoy tampoco va a ser el día en que te lo diga.

Ella salió dando un portazo del apartamento que compartían desde hacía seis meses y cuando volvió, él ya había recogido sus cosas y volado hacia el norte. Eso había sido hace un mes y desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar. Por lo que era obvio que lo que hubiera entre los dos se había acabado.

Pero ahora mismo, no solo repetía una y otra vez la conversación con Gale en su cabeza por el resultado sino porque le había hecho recordar todo aquello dónde él no había sido el primero.

No había sido ni su primera cita, ni su primer beso… ni su primer amor.

Se puso el abrigo verde, ese que su hermana decía que podían ver desde el espacio por el color, todo blanco alrededor en Alaska menos su abrigo, y salió hacia Abernathy`s entre los primeros copos de nieve que caían esa temporada. Hoy se reunía con su cliente.

La ruta era sencilla: primero irían a Valdez, donde además de fotografiar auroras boreales esperaban poder fotografiar orcas, después irían por la Glenway Highway hasta el parque nacional de Denali donde habían conseguido un permiso especial para entrar fuera de temporada y acampar en el Wonder Lake, donde con suerte verían caribús, alces y lobos. Por última subirían hacia Fairbanks, capital mundial de las aurodas boreales y algo más al norte para ver osos polares.

El viaje tenía que durar entre dos y tres meses dependiendo de la suerte que tuvieran no solo con los fenómenos atmosféricos sino con avistamiento de vida salvaje.

Cuando llegó a Abernathy's le sorprendió como siempre la oscuridad que reinaba en el local, era uno de sus signos distintivos. Haymitch decía que era porque le daba intimidad a sus clientes pero Katniss siempre había pensado que tenía más que ver con lo poco que le gustaba a su jefe limpiar. Recorrió con la mirada el bar buscando a Haymitch detrás de la barra pero lo vio sentado al fondo de cara a ella. Estaba sentado con alguien que le daba las espaldas.

Katniss empezó a andar en su dirección, cuando de pronto algo familiar en el pelo rubio del hombre y en las espaldas anchas la dejó sin respiración y la paró en seco.

_No puede ser, se dijo a sí misma, es completamente imposible. Supéralo ya Everdeen, hace más de diez años que no sabes nada de él._

Sin embargo continúo parada hasta que Haymitch advirtió su presencia y la hizo un gesto en la mano para que se acercara. Ella reanudó la marcha pero sin el paso firme que la caracterizaba. Se sentía algo mareada posiblemente debido a la ansiedad que sentía.

El hombre rubio, presumiblemente el fotógrafo de National Geographic, no se giró en ningún momento, así que Katniss no pudo comprobar si sus aprensiones eran fundadas o no. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarlo al pasar por su lado y parecer natural, se dirigió primero a Haymitch dejando al hombre a su espalda.

—Hola, pensaba que habíamos quedado en quince minutos.  
—Sí, pero nuestro cliente se ha adelantado. Deja que te presente, Katniss este es Peeta Mellark.

Katniss se giró justo en el mismo momento en el que Haymitch pronunciaba el nombre de Peeta y se encontró la misma mirada azul que recordaba, y con la misma sonrisa franca de antes. Pero diez años habían transformado su rostro adolescente en un hombre de facciones angulosas. Si Peeta con quince años era guapo, ahora se había convertido en un hombre irresistible.

—Hola Katniss —le dijo con una voz firme que no dejaba entrever si estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

Pero Katniss no pensaba dejarse engañar por su apariencia, ni por su sonrisa, ni siquiera por sus recuerdos de él. Así que lanzándole una mirada glaciar pero ni una palabra, se giró hacia su jefe.

—Haymitch, tenemos que hablar —y antes de que el hombre mayor pudiera abrir la boca, añadió —. Ahora.

Se dirigieron al despacho de Haymitch que se encontraba detrás de la barra, y que más que un despacho, era una habitación pequeña y mugrienta llena de facturas y botellas vacías.

—¿Qué te pasa, enfadada con el mundo? — Preguntó Haymitch con resignación.  
—No. Bueno sí. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo hacer este trabajo ¿Tú sabes quién es ese de ahí afuera? — dijo Katniss señalando con mucho énfasis hacia la puerta.  
—Sí, un cliente, y un cliente que paga muy bien además.  
—No, no —le respondió ella como si él no entendiera nada— Ese de ahí fuera, es Peeta Mellark.  
—Dime algo que no sepa, preciosa —dijo Haymitch levantando las cejas con expresión divertida.  
—Haymitch, intenta comprenderlo. Peeta Mellark, ese Peeta Mellark, me rompió el corazón. De hecho sería mucho más correcto decir que me lo destrozó en pequeños y diminutos fragmentos. Me abandonó ¿lo entiendes?  
—¿Cuándo fue eso? Porque o lo tienes muy escondido o pasó hace siglos. Yo conozco al chico.  
—Fue hace diez años, teníamos quince años, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es…  
—Mira, Katniss —dijo él poniéndose serio de pronto— necesito ese dinero, así que supéralo o deja el trabajo y se lo pasaré a otra persona.  
—Está bien, te lo diré mañana…  
—No preciosa, esto no funciona así, tienes diez segundos — Katniss le miró con expresión horrorizada pero Haymitch no se amedrentó y siguió con su cuenta atrás — nueve, ocho, siete, seis,…

Para su desesperación Katniss había aceptado antes de que el hombre llegara a cinco. Lo cierto es que ella también necesitaba este trabajo.

—De acuerdo, acepto. Pero será con mis condiciones.  
—Eso no lo has de discutir conmigo… mejor lo hablas con el chico.

Y con esas, Haymitch la despidió de su despacho y Katniss no tuv más remedio que ir a hablar con Peeta de nuevo. Pero aunque fuera a ser su guía, le pensaba dejar claro que solo iban a ser negocios.

De todas formas, ¿a quién pretendes engañar, Katniss? Él fue el que se marchó, tú habrías caminado hasta la luna por él, y con esos pensamientos se sentó delante él.

—Hola ¿cómo va… todo?  
—Sin rodeos. Está bien Mellark, seré tu guía, pero tenemos que hablar antes de ciertas cosas.  
—Pensaba que era el cliente que ponía las condiciones —dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.  
—Habitualmente sí, pero no esta vez.  
—¿Y qué es lo que condiciona está vez? — Pregunto de nuevo Peeta sabiendo que estaba pisando terreno pantanoso. Pero no iba a dejar que ella tuviera la última palabra como siempre… como hacía diez años. Es cierto que él se marchó pero tenía quince años ¿qué pensaba ella que podía hacer? ¿Desafiar a sus padres? Precisamente Katniss sabía que su madre no era la persona más fácil del mundo.  
—Tú —le dijo Katniss mirándolo fijamente a los ojos posiblemente de verdad por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar —Tú y tu manera de presentarte aquí diez años después como si nada hubiera pasado.

Peeta recordaba perfectamente esos ojos grises y esa mirada fuerte y determinada. Era una de las cosas que siempre le había fascinado de ella, solo que ahora no había nada más en sus ojos, nada que reflejara el amor que una vez sintió por él. Y eso a Peeta le revolvió el estómago. Cuando le dijeron quién sería su guía sintió una felicidad casi absurda y también sintió esperanzas, aunque en todo momento intentó controlar sus expectativas. Por desgracia, había acertado en eso.

Así que aceptó el hecho de que Katniss no le hubiese perdonado o que no sintiera lo mismo que él al verla. Pensó que pasar algo de tiempo con ella era mejor que nada. E incuso pensó, que igual, en algún momento de estos dos meses, él conseguiría hacerla reír por un segundo, y eso sería suficiente recompensa.

—Está bien Katniss, lo que tú digas. No quiero hacer esto más difícil para ninguno de los dos.

—Esto son negocios, estrictamente negocios y no mantendremos charlas insustanciales ni hablaremos de los viejos tiempos o de lo que ha hecho cada uno durante estos años. No quiero saber nada de tu familia, ni de tus hermanos, ni si tienes una mascota o una… —antes de pronunciar la siguiente palabra que se quedó atragantada en su garganta, Katniss bajó la vista hacia sus manos esperando encontrar una alianza en alguno de sus dedos, pero para su alivio, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir sintió alivio, vio que él no llevaba ninguna. — o una novia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tus condiciones, puedo hacerlo. No te preocupes, sabré controlarme.

—Estupendo, te recojo mañana en tu hotel a las 6 de la mañana, tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

—¡Espera! No te he dicho dónde me alojo.

—No es necesario, está todo en tu dossier. — Y sin mediar más palabra Katniss se alejó y Peeta se preguntó si realmente podría cumplir todo lo que ella le había pedido.

A la mañana siguiente, puntual como un reloj Peeta vio como una enorme furgoneta se acercaba a la entrada del hotel.

—Buenos días — le dijo con una sonrisa, esperando que ella le contestara. Pero todo lo que recibió por su parte fue un gruñido y una indicación para que dejara su equipaje en el maletero.

El día transcurrió gris como el cielo que los rodeaba. Ella apenas se limitó a darle indicaciones de dónde se encontraban. Cosas como "a tu derecha puedes encontrar las famosas montañas arco iris" o "justo a tu izquierda podemos ver el parque de Saint Elias and Wrangler, el más grande del país, de hecho es seis veces más grande que Yellowstone". Él solamente le habló para darle las gracias o pedirle de la manera más educada posible que parara para hacer unas fotos. Aunque estuvo tentado nunca le recordó que él había vivido allí, y que esa parte del estado también la conocía.

No, definitivamente, eso no habría sido una buena idea.

Llegaron y salieron de Valdez más rápidamente de lo que pensaban, apenas habían pasado allí una semana y ya habían conseguido su objetivo: fotografiar la aurora boreal encima del glaciar Valdez y fotografiar a varias orcas en su paso migratorio por las aguas de la bahía.

Solo hubo una cosa digna de destacar y es que consiguió hacerla reír una vez.

Estaban subiendo para fotografiar un lago que se encontraba cerca del Salomon Gulch. No era un trekking muy largo, apenas dos horas de ida y vuelta pero les habían dicho que las vistas valían la pena.

—Entonces, no nos encontraremos osos por aquí ¿estás segura? — le preguntó Peeta por décima vez.  
—Ya has oído a la chica de la oficina de turismo, en esta época es extraño.  
—Ha dicho que es improbable pero no imposible.  
—Peeta, si eres un fotógrafo de naturaleza ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas visto un oso? ¿ o un animal grande?  
—Porque fotografiaba desde los barcos: ballenas, delfines, leones marinos… no había fotografiado en tierra, pero cuando salió el trabajo en Alaska me decidí a dar el salto. Quería regresar a casa.

Katniss hizo caso omiso al último comentario y continúo hablando.

—Está bien, vamos a repasar las reglas de lo que tenemos que hacer si vemos un oso. Empieza vamos.  
—Tenemos que ir haciendo ruido para que el oso no se sorprenda si nos ve.  
—Exacto — dijo ella con paciencia — tal y como estamos haciendo ahora. Continúa.  
— Si nos encontramos con él debemos quedarnos quietos y no mirarle a los ojos. Pero lo más importante… — seguía recitando Peeta cuando giraron una curva y se encontraron de cara con un oso negro.  
—Lo más importante es no correr — dijo Katniss mientras sujetaba a Peeta —Tranquilo ¿vale? los osos no son agresivos.

Los siguientes segundos se hicieron eternos, pero finalmente el oso giró la cabeza y salió montaña arriba.

Peeta se derrumbó en el suelo al instante y Katniss no pudo evitar reírse.

—Ya te dije que no pasaría nada.  
—Era un oso enorme y nos estaba oliendo Katniss—dijo él mientras se recuperaba del susto.  
—Solo levanto el hocico, Mellark — le respondió ella entre carcajadas —No estaba interesado en nosotros, acaba de comer miles de salmones.  
—Vale, vale lo siento. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Y ella además, le había dado la mano ese día. Pese al oso, Peeta consideraba que había sido un día estupendo.

Cuando emprendieron el camino, Peeta constató que Alaska era realmente más preciosa de lo que él recordaba, pero lo que le parecía más precioso aún era Katniss. Había días en que le costaba apartar la mirada de ella. De camino a Denali pararon en el punto kilométrico 131 que poseía unas vistas increíbles a la grandiosidad del territorio norte.

—Sabes — le dijo Peeta mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la cámara que siempre llevaba con él —siempre quise ir a Denali, pero mi madre nunca quería salir de casa, y cuando realmente quiso salir, nos llevó a la otra punta del país.

Peeta esperó un momento esperando que ella le lanzara alguna recriminación por haberse saltado las reglas, pero no escuchó ninguna bufido o gruñido por su parte. Cuando Katniss habló solo fue para decirle que se hacía tarde y que deberían de reemprender el viaje.

Denali era precioso, aunque no se pudieran ver con claridad los tonos amarillos, rojos y anaranjados que lo convertían en uno de los sitios más populares cuando empezaba el otoño corto que en el parque apenas duraba unas semanas. Ahora estaba casi todo cubierto por un manto blanco.

Sin embargo Katniss no podía apreciar de todo la belleza, Peeta se había marchado hacía más de dos horas cuando el sol empezaba a bajar y aún no había regresado y nunca tardaba tanto cuando se iba a fotografiar el crepúsculo. Estaba enferma de ansiedad.  
Por fin, escucho sus pasos pesados caminando hacia el campamento, pero en vez de relajarse notó cómo se enfadaba.

—¡Se puede saber dónde estabas! —le gritó ella mientras corría hacia donde estaba él.  
—Haciendo unas fotos, ya lo sabes…  
—Es tarde Peeta, estaba preocupada. Has tardado más de lo habitual y… — Katniss paró de hablar cuando sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se giró antes de que él pudiera verla. No quería que Peeta supiera cuánto le afectaban sus actos y su presencia.  
—Ey, está bien ya estoy aquí, lo siento. De verdad que lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo el atarceder era precioso y trataba de captar todos esos naranjas en el cielo…

Ella recordó que su color favorito era el naranja, y recordó el día que él se lo había contado en la terraza de su casa mientras veían un atardecer similar al de hoy y se besaban por primera vez. El llanto subió por su pecho pero no fue capaz de pararlo … llevaba demasiadas emociones encima y demasiados recuerdos, así que corrió a refugiarse en su tienda de campaña.

Una hora después un aroma exquisito entro a través de tienda y oyó como Peeta se acercaba.

—Katniss ¿estás despierta? — le dijo él a través de la puerta de tela que los separaba. Pero ella siguió sin contestar — Katniss, por favor lo siento. Te he preparado la cena.

Si había algo que Katniss no podía negar era la comida y Peeta lo sabía, es posible que fuera un truco rastrero, pero cuando ella emergió, levantando la nariz, de la tienda no le importó demasiado.

—¿Qué es?  
—Estofado de cordero… con ciruelas. Era una de las recetas favoritas de mi padre.  
—Lo sé — dijo Katniss — lo recuerdo.  
—¡Ah! No estaba seguro de que te acordaras— dijo él tímidamente — aunque yo lo recuerdo todo sobre ti.  
—Pues no deberías tengo novio ahora ¿lo sabes? —respondió ella enfadada mintiendo sobre Gale. — Y no sé qué pretendes con todo esa historia del atardecer naranja y del estofado, Peeta.  
—Solo quería hacer algo por ti…  
— Recordando nuestra primera cita ¿de verdad, Peeta? Realmente pensabas que no me acordaría.  
—No lo sé, Katniss, apenas hemos hablado estos días. Apenas me has dirigido la palabra —dijo él exasperado.  
—Eso es porque tenemos un trato, estos son njegocios.  
—Olvídate del trato, Katniss. ¡Soy yo! y estoy aquí y teo dije que volvería… — Peeta comenzó la frase enfadado pero la acabó con tristeza y así continúo — solo que he tardado algo más de lo que pretendía. Tenía quince años Katniss… tuve que marcharme con mi familia.  
—El problema no es que te fueras— Le recriminó ella —el problema es que no me lo dijiste. Lo sabías desde que empezamos a salir, pero aun así no me lo dijiste. Esperaste a la última noche, esperaste unas horas antes de marcharte para decirme que te ibas… me engañaste Peeta, dejaste que me enamorara de ti y luego me abandonaste — acabó ella entre lágrimas mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos.  
—Katniss, no llores por favor —Peeta se acercó tembloroso hasta donde estaba ella sollozando y le paso la mano por los hombros estrechándola contra su pecho —. No quería hacerte llorar, solo recordar.

Katniss se desligó del abrazo de Peeta y dio un paso atrás.

—Pues ya te lo he dicho, lo recuerdo todo… y no quiero recordarlo más porque todavía duele demasiado.  
—Katniss, no te lo dije porque tenía miedo. Sabía que si te lo decía no querrías pasar el tiempo que me quedaba conmigo. Sabía que no te gustaban las despedidas. Fui egoísta, lo sé, pero has de entender que llevo enamorado de ti desde los cinco años.

Ha dicho "llevo enamorado" ¿en presente? Pensó Katniss antes de que el continuara.

—Era mi última oportunidad, y por eso me armé de valor. Pensé que si conseguía que me conocieras o que salieras conmigo… podríamos continuar lo que fuera que tuviéramos una vez me hubiera marchado. No podía soportar la idea de no volver a saber nada de ti, y al principio no estaba seguro ni de que conocieras mi nombre. Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un sueño, Katniss, de hecho fue mejor de todo lo que había soñado hasta entonces porque era real, y eras tú y me querías. Y cuando te enfadaste conmigo esa noche después de que te lo contara y te fuiste, pensé que me perdonarías y te escribí cada día, Katniss. Cada día durante un año. Trescientas sesenta y cinco cartas ¿Las leíste?

—No —le contestó ella mirando a sus ojos y comprobando el dolor que reflejaban — pero tampoco las tiré. Simplemente las guardé en una caja. Aún… aún las tengo en casa.

—Está bien, Katniss, ya no importan. Solo quiero que me perdones y que volvamos a ser amigos ¿Quieres volver a ser de nuevo mi amiga?

Katniss tardó en responder, parecía que su cabeza sopesaba todas las alternativas y Peeta se temió lo peor cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

—Antes de responderte deja que te pregunte algo — dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se acercaba de nuevo a él. Peeta asintió. — Has dicho que estabas enamorado de mí, pero ¿lo has dicho en presente o pasado?

—Katniss, no te has de preocupar por eso, sé que tienes novio y nunca intentaría nada… — continúo él nervioso viendo como se le escapada su última esperanza.

—Peeta, la verdad ¿presente o pasado?

—Presente — respondió él poniendo finalmente todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Katniss no dijo nada y se giró para dirigirse a la tienda, pero justo antes de entrar le dio la cara de nuevo y con un gesto sexy con su dedo le indicó que se acercara. Peeta llego hasta donde estaba ella y se quedó quieto esperando. Katniss se inclinó hacia él se puso de puntillas y le dijo al oído.

—Gale ya no es mi novio y por si no te has dado cuenta, yo también sigo enamorada de ti.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Katniss le besó en los labios tiernamente pero Peeta no tardó en responder y cuando lo hizo la besó con toda la intensidad que pudo después de diez años, parando solo cuando le faltó el aire.

—Entonces ¿esto es una reconciliación? —preguntó Peeta mientras la besaba en el cuello y en la clavícula.  
—Pasa a mi tienda y te lo demostraré Mellark — dijo ella con un guiño, mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia adentro.

FIN.

* * *

Esta historia tiene parte de realidad, en concreto la parte del oso es cierta y me pasó en un viaje reciente.

Espero que os guste. Como siempre, no seáis tímidos y dejad vuestros reviews!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
